<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's a pig LOOSE in the overworld by Nachosforfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114093">there's a pig LOOSE in the overworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachosforfree/pseuds/Nachosforfree'>Nachosforfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Technoblade, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language Barrier, Panic Attacks, Parental Death, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Winged Wilbur Soot, canon-typical voices, i still do not know how to use ao3, more characters to be added in later chapters probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachosforfree/pseuds/Nachosforfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his parents, Technoblade is taken in by a kind city full of players and mobs alike. Philza Minecraft takes him under his wing (literally and figuratively).<br/>Please heed the warnings in the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i speedran this chapter as i do with everything in life. will likely speedrun the next as i do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two players the young pigman had approached were so nice to him. They cooed at him, one crouching down to hand him a gold ingot, the other remarked something in a strange language. They placed a boat in front of him, and he curiously got in. The players grinned and started pushing the boat. He looked around, wondering where he was being taken. They soon arrived at a large, purple portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players were speaking in the strange language, and one held up a name tag. The pigman looked down at his gold ingot, rubbing it and smiling at the shiny surface. He jumped as the name tag was pinned to the back of his shirt, giving a small squeal that the players seem to delight in. They pushed his boat through the portal and he shut his eyes at how bright the purple was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he tried to open them, he was only further pained by something large and bright far into the sky. It was brighter than lava, and hurt his eyes badly. He rubbed at them and squealed again. He heard the players utter things to each other, before they began to push the boat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used the gold ingot to shield his eyes, and the players cooed again, finding it to be the cutest thing despite the fact he was in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they pushed him through a forest, the large trees shielding him further. He looked around with curiosity, the trees here were nothing like the ones in the nether. They were brown in the trunk and their leaves were green, the ones in his home were red or blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One player groaned out a complaint, and the other scolded them. He wished he could understand them, but whatever language they spoke wasn’t at all what the pigmen back home did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, he was pushed to a large archway, a small city beyond it. One player cheered, pulling their arms away from the boat to rub their tired muscles. They spoke to the other, before dashing off into the city. They soon returned, a man now following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared in awe at the man, who had black, glistening wings that folded behind his back. His brow was shadowed by a striped hat on his head, but his blue eyes seemed to glow even so. The player who led him here gestured at the young pigman, speaking quickly. The man nodded and walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of the pigman’s collar, and remarked something, presumably about the name they’d given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said something else to the players and they both smiled before saluting him and running off into the city together. The young pigman was lifted out of the boat and held in the man’s arms, and the man smiled at him. He was carried into the city, glancing over the man’s shoulders at the forest and boat behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man walked, the pigman couldn’t decide where to put his eyes. Everything was so new and interesting. There were so many different mobs and types of players. Some players even looked like mobs. Some looked like him, pigmen, but they also spoke in the strange language. They would catch his eye and smile brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt safe here. It was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered a building, and the man put the pigman on his own hooves. He crouched down to be at eye level with him, the kind smile still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke perfectly in the pigman’s language, “Hello there, TechnoBlade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pigman tilted his head, “Technoblade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the name those players gave you, I hope you like it. You can always change it if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piglin looked at the floor for a moment, contemplating the name. It seemed much cooler than the one his parents had given him. The thought of his parents made a spike of sadness go through his heart. Yeah, a new name sounded good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, and stuck out his hand, “I’m Philza. Philza Minecraft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade wrapped his small hand around Philza’s, shaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza stood up again and a player approached them, speaking in the language from before. Phil cleared his throat before responding, motioning to Technoblade. The player nodded and smiled down at him, reaching out their hand for him to take. He did, and they led him to a small room filled with twisting vines and warped fungus. There was a blue bed in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said something before patting his head and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He stood still in front of the door, not exactly sure what to do next. He turned and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. It was big, big like the one he’d had in his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed it. He missed his big house, and his family, and the small crown he had to wear when his parents had guests over, and the plastic sword he would swing around and get scolded for hitting the house workers with. Before he knew it, tears were falling down his face, and he sniffled, trying to wipe them away. Everything had been okay until the people living under his parents had gotten angry, storming their house and cornering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sniffles turned to loud sobs as the images of his parents lying bloodied burned his mind. Blood for the Blood God, the people had chanted, some raising their swords at Techno, ready to finish him off and leave the entire family dead. He screamed and ran faster than he had ever run before, dodging past other pigmen’s legs. Some of them smelled of slowly rotting flesh, and the scent mixed with blood made him gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of it now made him gag again. He lurched forwards and emptied his stomach onto the floor, hiccuping and sobbing as he retched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” He heard from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to apologize through gasps but couldn’t get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words were shouted down the hall and then there was a shadow over him, arms reaching out to try and grab him. He screamed and threw himself back against the corner. The shadow over him cursed and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Technoblade, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone else entered the room, holding something in their hands, they knelt down near where Techno had vomited and began to clean it up. They didn’t talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person reached out again, slower this time. Techno could barely breathe. He slashed his claws at their arm and they flinched. Blood dripped down from where he’d scratched, and that only filled his mind with more panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for the God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>For the Blood God.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blood for the Blood God.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The phrase repeated itself over and over in his mind, drowning out any other thoughts he could have, slashing and clawing at his brain. His head throbbed, he felt like he would throw up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person backed away, giving up on physically consoling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely hear the words over the chanting, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, his red ones meeting glowing blue ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened, gasping a few times before trying to force his breaths to settle into something calmer. It was barely an improvement, still certainly not getting a good, stable amount of air in, but it was progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, keep breathing. It’s okay. You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe, that’s what he had felt when being brought here. He remembered safety. It felt so far away right now. Safety was in the arms of people larger than him, in smiles and head-pats and hugs that squeezed his bones. The thought of being touched was sickening right now, but he desperately craved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person who had cleaned up his mess quietly stood and exited the room, not wanting to cause the young pigman any more distress by staying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Techno’s mind cleared enough to realize that the person standing before him was Philza. He felt more tears fill his eyes, and he stuttered out an “I’m sorry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Are you okay if I come closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and Phil gently sat down on the edge of the bed, still keeping his distance a little. His arm was still bleeding, and Techno tried desperately to keep his eyes away from the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I just, I was…” Techno hiccuped, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. “My mom and dad are dead! They died and I didn’t save them at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Phil muttered, a look of concern in his shaded eyes. “I’m so sorry to hear that, but Technoblade, I doubt that it was your job to save them. Sometimes things just...happen. Young boys like you shouldn’t be held responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sniffled, looking up at the man through his hands, “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil scooted closer, “No buts about it. Whatever happened, it isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno dropped his hands into his lap, looking away silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few heavy moments, before Phil spoke, “Do you want to go get some water? You probably need it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil paused, realizing that due to his nether origins, Techno had likely never even seen water before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a type of drink, to keep you from getting thirsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stood and held out his hand for the pigman to take. He stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and hopping off of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the building together, Techno seeing that there were many other rooms like his, some also having pigmen in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are there so many pigmen here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a rot going around the nether,” Phil explained, “We want to get enough pigmen away from it as possible. It’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno shuddered, remembering the smell of the rotting pigmen who’d attacked his family, “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stopped at a door, and opened it to reveal a large kitchen. He pulled Techno inside and gestured to a bench for him to sit on. As Techno sat, Phil picked up a glass bottle and filled it with water from a cauldron. He handed it to Techno and filled another one up for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno took a sip and hummed, feeling the liquid cool his now aching throat. He took a big breath before chugging the rest of the bottle, hearing Phil laugh as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s about what I expected,” The man chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded and sipped his own, “What do you all drink in the nether, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly milk from hoglins.” Techno answered, watching Phil grimace at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno glanced back and forth between his empty bottle and Philza’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get more, if you want. We’ve got plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno awkwardly sunk into himself for a moment, before standing up, walking over to the cauldron and dipping his bottle into it. He filled it to the top and drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down on the bench, drooping his head back and closing his eyes, tired from all the crying and panicking he’d done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lifted into Phil’s arms, but he didn’t resist this time, and was carried off to his room. Phil laid him in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wake you for supper later,” The man promised softly as he turned and exited the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno watched him close the door before burying himself under the blankets and shutting his eyes, swallowing and thinking about the nice tastelessness of the water as he drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wild boar and a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>techno meets philza's son. the  title of this chapter is funny because the name wilbur means wild boar. also badboyhalo is here and he is a teacher. its getting late and im tired as i write this summary im sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightmares plagued Technoblade throughout the next week. It felt like every night he would wake up sobbing, or screaming, and someone would rush into the room and do their best to console him. Players were always standing by to help all of the adjusting pigmen, Techno included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most comforting player he’d met so far was Philza, who would wrap his large, soft wings around Techno, who smelled like a grounding mix of dirt and ocean, and who was one of the only players who could speak to him in his language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil introduced him, and several other young pigmen, to another player who could speak their tongue. Phil said the player would be their teacher in learning English, which Techno had learned to be the strange language the players spoke. The player was a very, very tall demon, with skin the color of obsidian and horns that poked through a red and black hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone,” The demon spoke in a surprisingly high and soft voice. “My name is Bad! Mr. Philza already told you all, but I’ll be helping you all learn english!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a demon literally named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Techno found that he was very kind. He was patient with all the young pigmen, answering any questions and making sure to help out any of them that seemed to be struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno kept his distance from the teacher though, still off-put by his height and how large his teeth and horns were. If he found himself struggling with a pronunciation or spelling, he would suck it up and push through it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would follow Phil around when he could, practically gluing himself to the man’s side. They would have simple conversations in english, and Phil would easily revert back to the pigmen language if Techno got frustrated with his struggle to form full english sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno would stay up late into the night studying his english books. It was partially because of his determination to get ahead of everyone else in his class, and partially because he didn’t want to risk another nightmare from sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad noticed the pigman’s eyes drooping one day, and he crouched down in front of his desk, “Are you alright, Technoblade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno jolted before stiffening, looking down at his book to avoid looking into the blank eyes of his teacher, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really tired, are you sleeping okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad frowned, and stood to his full height, “Okay... Don't overwork yourself, little muffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up as Bad crossed his arms and slowly walked away to help another pigman. He let out a breath, relaxing and forcing himself to actually pay attention to his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all the young pigmen were released from the day, Techno immediately went to look for Phil. He walked through the building that was now his home, unable to find the man anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out into the city, looking into the sky in an attempt to see if Phil was flying about. Phil seemed to be the only one in the city with functional wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he caught sight of a figure flying over the treetops of the nearby forest, the one Techno had been pushed through on his way here. As the figure grew closer, Techno waved his hands at it. He took a few steps back as the figure, obviously his friend now, flapped above him in preparation to land. There was a small bundle in Phil’s arms. Techno squinted at it as the man landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mate!” Phil greeted, that warm smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno waved, eyes still stuck on the thing in Phil’s arms. He jumped back when it shifted. Phil laughed and walked forwards, crouching down to be closer to eye level with Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Techno, it’s just a baby. Oh, I’ve never told you about him, have I?” Phil gently unwrapped some of the blanket, showing a small creature with short, fuzzy brown hair and large, reddish-brown eyes that blinked up at Techno. Techno saw small and fluffy grey feathers sticking out behind the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno cautiously took a step closer, waving at him, “Hi Wilbur, I’m Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur just stared at him quietly. Techno reached out his hand to pat the top of his head, and Phil gave another laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he likes you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell? He’s just starin’ at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stares at things that he likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stared back, trying to show the baby that he liked him too. Wilbur blinked slowly, and stretched out his small wings with a yawn, before curling up into Phil’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d better get him to bed,” Phil stood to his full height, “It was a long trip over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over from where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil winked and ruffled Techno’s hair, “That’s a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed, and followed Phil as the man made his way to his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had never been to Phil’s house before, but Phil welcomed him in, lifting his wing so Techno could get through the door. The inside was a lot bigger than Techno’s room. He could hear a fire crackling somewhere. Phil told him to make himself at home, and proceeded up a flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno followed the sound of the fire, finding a cozy living room, with a small chair and couch sitting across from a fireplace. A tall cage with a sheet over it sat in the corner, Techno slowly approaching it. He lifted the sheet and was met with a black bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird stared at him for a moment before loudly squawking, making techno jump back with a squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intruder, intruder! Dadza kill, killza, kill intruder!” The bird began cawing out, further startling Techno. He didn’t know birds could talk!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh quiet down you pesky thing, I just got Wilbur to sleep.” Phil groaned as he entered the room. He tapped his knuckles against the cage and the bird fluffed up its feathers, before settling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, mate,” Phil turned to Techno, “Thing can be a real bother at time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird gave a screech of protest before Phil shot it a look that shut it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It talked!” Techno said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought birds couldn’t talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some can. Like crows,” Phil gave a nod towards the caged bird. “Or parrots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stood awkwardly, shuffling his hooved foot against the floor as Phil walked over to the chair and sat with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to sit, Techno.” Phil said after a moment, gesturing to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno quietly walked over and hopped onto a cushion, pressing himself into the softness of it. It felt even softer than the bed he slept on, and he liked it a lot. He sat in silence with Phil, the only noise being the fire and the bird’s occasional caw. He didn’t even realize he was drowsy until his eyes were already closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, it wasn’t to his own screaming or someone shaking him awake to get him to stop panicking, it was still to the sound of the gentle fire. It was smaller now, and looked like it might die soon, but it was still a pretty red and orange glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still on the couch, although now he was on his side and had a blanket laid overtop of him. He snuggled into the warmth with a hum, eyes still drooping and ready to pull him back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to happily accept, when the sudden cry of a baby shook him out of his calm state. He heard shuffling on the floor above him, and then the creaking of stairs. Techno looked at the doorway of the living room, seeing a groggy Philza tread past, holding a fussy Wilbur and rubbing the baby’s back soothingly. After a minute or so, the crying stopped. Soon Phil walked back past the living room again, Wilbur now clutching onto a small bottle. They ascended up the stairs, and the house fell into peaceful quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babies were a little bit annoying, Technoblade decided as he laid his head back down and let his eyes fall shut again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun and sad to write!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>